villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lazarus (Nomad of Nowhere)
Lazarus the Lizard Tamer is a minor antagonist in the Rooster Teeth animated webseries Nomad of Nowhere. He is a circus performer who works for Bailey Twindleweed and a member of Twindleweed's Phenomenal Four. He was voiced by Ricco Fajardo, who also voices Genkins in Red vs. Blue. History While not much is known about Lazarus' past, Twindleweed does reveal that he and the other members of the Phenomenal Four are ex-bounty hunters. In "The Twindleweed Brothers Traveling Circus", Bailey Twindleweed sets up his circus in the middle of the desert, where the Nomad, Skout, and Toth find it and decide to attend the show. Bailey Twindleweed introduces himself, then claims he knows the Nomad is there. The real Nomad tries to disguise his face using cotton candy as a beard, but is picked randomly from the crowd to join Twindleweed in the ring, where he shows of a puppet Nomad that is then thrashed by Twindleweed's Phenomenal Four, with Lazarus throwing the dummy to his giant lizard. However, when Twindleweed forces the Nomad to applaud, he accidentally uses his magic and brings a popcorn bucket to life, tipping off the circus, Skout, and Toth to his being there. The Phenomenal Four capture the Nomad, with Lazarus tying him up so the others can beat him and throw him into the lizard's cage. Toth and Skout come down and attempt to negotiate a trade in exchange for a reward. However, Twindleweed wants the reward all to himself and refuses a trade. As he and the others are arguing with Toth, the Nomad manages to escape by befriending the lizard. He has the lizard entangle Lazarus in its tongue and hold him in its mouth, preventing him from fighting. Toth and Twindlewood both try to capture the Nomad, but the Nomad defeats the other members of the Phenomenal Four. He notices money under Twindleweed's top hat and brings the hat to life, making it jump off of Twindleweed's head, revealing a stash of money; profits from the circus that he had been hiding so he did not have to share with his performers. Lazarus and the other performers angrily grab Twindleweed, stuff him into a canon, and fire him into the sky. The Phenomenal Four tell Toth and Skout they do not want the Nomad anymore, but the last canon firing brings the tent down on top of them. Personality Lazarus is a cruel and arrogant man who abuses his lizard without remorse and seemingly being Twindleweed's go-to fighter. He enjoys fighting with his whip, but is not afraid to let his lizard fight for him. However, when he is restrained and helpless, he is shown to be very cowardly. He is also shown to be loyal to Twindleweed, but only up until Twindleweed's treachery is revealed. Gallery Images Snip20190121 1.png PFour.png Snip20180414 2.png Snip20190121 2.png Snip20180414 7.png Snip20180414 8.png|Lazarus learning of his boss' treachery. Snip20180414 9.png|Lazarus getting revenge. Videos Nomad of Nowhere Episode 4 - The Twindleweed Brothers Traveling Circus Rooster Teeth Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Fighters Category:One-Shot Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Contradictory Category:Minion Category:Pawns Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:On & Off Category:Male Category:Weaklings Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Mercenaries Category:Enigmatic Category:Necessary Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Kidnapper Category:Greedy Category:Sadists Category:Criminals Category:Honorable Category:Redeemed Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Arrogant Category:Cowards Category:Western Villains